Sweet Escape
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: Freya the GWL can't take the pressure. She runs away from home to America and meets a boy called Kris. Living with him shows her that she doesn't have to kill Tom, maybe someone long thought dead does.
1. Chapter 1

Ello! This is one of my new stories. It won't be that long, I think probably less than 10 chapters.

I don't own anything except Freya and my calculator salesman.

* * *

_Daddy_

_I have to leave. I am so sorry. Don't worry though, I will return at the end of the school year. I think. Seriously, don't panic. I will send you an owl as soon as I can. I just have to get away from mum and the press and school. Hopefully you aren't panicking. I have taken half my funds so that I can hopefully live easily._

_Don't tell mum_

_Frey_

James Potter sighed as he read the note from his daughter, he knew she was safe. He trusted her. He just hoped he would not loose her like he had lost his son and best friend all those years before.

Kristian Hadrian Black stowed his bag in the over head locker and sat in the aisle seat, waiting for the person that he would be sitting next to for the next 12 hours. He hoped it would be someone good. Last time it was a calculator salesman that spent the entire flight describing the functions of pi on the calculator that his company in Britain was making. The time before that there was a thin blonde woman dressed in fur who was constantly asking him for help for making questions to ask a Mel something. And the one before that was a crazy bug eyed woman who muttered about death and destruction. He relaxed minutely when a girl with strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes sat down next to him. Rarely anyone his age ever went sat in first class on their own. She smiled at him.

"Freya."

"Kris." They shook hands and Kris could not but notice that Freya was shaking ever so slightly. He looked at her and she blushed.

"This is the first time I have ever flown on a plane. This is the first time I have truly been alone, wow." She said, answering his silent question.

"What are you doing in Miami? Visiting relatives?" He asked.

"No, I'm… well actually I have no idea what I am doing. I just kinda…" _ran_

"Ran? Why?" Kris replied, as if hearing her mental addition.

"Mum's over bearing and the press like to follow me around, especially Skeeter." Kris laughed when the image of the journalist he once sat next to appeared in his mind. Suddenly the attendants started the routine of pointing out exits and how to put on the various emergency equipment. Kris just stared out the window, having seen these at least twice a year for the last 10 years, Freya however was laughing silently at the silly muggle equipment.

Soon the plane took off and Freya found herself hyperventilating, Kris felt sorry for her and resumed their conversation.

"My aunt sounds like you mum. Whenever I am in England she is always checking on me, making sure I wasn't lonely for the school year." Freya temporarily forgot her panic.

"What do you mean lonely?"

"When I am in America I am generally on my own. My parenty things are nearly always at work around the world so I generally live on my own. Their cousin visit's me occasionally from London but otherwise yeah, oh and my closest friends go to school in Scotland so I only see them for a few weeks."

"Why do you live in Miami if your family and friends live in Britain?"

"I'm like you. I'm running, running from my real parents. They gave me away years ago. Luckily Mum found me and soon we ran into my real aunt and her family. You said that you were surrounded by the press, what is it like being surrounded by people?"

"Hard. I don't know who wants to be my friends and who wants to be my social and my parents social status', who I call Frank, friend. In the end I couldn't take it all, I left a note for my dad and jumped country."

"So, what do you plan to do in Miami?"

"Find a place to rent, find a school, catch up to the level needed, go to that school. Hide from the press." She smiled and they were soon talking about all sorts, from their favorite color to the MP of Kooyong in Melbourne, Australia that they both seemed to know about. Eventually they got some sleep.

Freya woke up to Kris shaking her slightly.

"We're landing." He explained, she nodded and automatically pulled her seat up.

"I thought you had never been on a plane before." Kris asked.

"I haven't, it just felt right." The plane landed and they got off the plane, went through customs and retrieved their bags. They were about to split up, with each others phone number, when Kris sighed.

"I know we have only known each other for a while, but do you want to stay with me until you can sort out what to do? I know it sounds creepy but I feel like I have known you forever." He said, ready to turn away.

"Yes!" Freya exclaimed. "That would be great; I have no idea why, but yes." He grinned and offered her his arm.

"This way Madame." He said with a slight bow.

"Why thank you monsieur." She responded with a curtsey. Giggling she took it and he took her down to the taxi ranks where they hailed one and took it to his house.

"Wow!" Freya said as she looked around. Kris smirked.

"My family and friends all chipped in and got this for me last year." He explained. "I have no idea how on earth they afforded this and still have the money to pay for the yearly trips and everything! They mentioned something about inheritances." Freya just gaped as she took in the décor, size and the wonderful view. The décor had no visible pattern except each room was different. The dining room was all antiques with vases and carved tables. The main room seemed to be pure glass and leather and technological knick-knacks of all kinds. Each room had a color theme and its own charm. It was big, but not as huge as Potter manor, but definitely gave the impression that more than one person should live there at one time. The view was indescribable, it was breath taking, and the wall that faced the beach was simply a giant window that ensured you could see for miles in practically every direction. The porch led down to the beach. Kris opened a door and beckoned her inside. It was done in a light purple theme with a canopy bed. It reminded her of a purple version of the Ravenclaw dormitory, except for one person instead of four. It had a desk, bookcase and chest of drawers.

"This will be your room; the toilet is second on the left." He said, yawning. She nodded, suddenly a cat walked in.

"Oh, are you okay with cats?" Kris asked, she nodded sleepily. "This is Jay-Nie, her name comes from a few memories of my past, all I know are that they are good memories, no-one ever tells me what they are from though. I am really tired, see you tomorrow." He nodded at her one last time before going to his own room. Freya crept under the blankets and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell. I will try and update as often as I can but work load is crazy. I hope I can update once a week or more. Also see if you can work out who Kris (and later his friends) really is. (I think it is fairly obvious but anyway give it a go.)

Next Chapter: The Orders reaction to Frey's disappearance. and meeting Kris' friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"My baby!" Lily wailed as Molly comforted her. Albus Dumbledore watched solemnly as Remus laid a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting on a couch opposite the old man as he turned to face them.

"I need to know, did Melanie display any outward sign that she wanted to run away? Anything that would push her to run?" he asked. Ron glared at the old man.

"Of course! She wanted a normal life, but you just kept pushing her into the limelight. She wasn't ready for any of this. She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl," he said hotly. Lily looked up in shock at the words.

"Too much?" she asked herself after a moment. "Was I pushing her too much?"

"Yes," Ron said. Hermione sighed at the harsh tone.

"We'll need to start two search parties," Dumbledore said quietly. "One for Melanie, and the other for Harry."

"But, I thought that you said that we'd done everything would could do to fine Sirius and Harry?" Remus said in shock.

"Not to our full powers, we still have some resources that we can pull out." Ron growled and stood up in anger.

"So that's how it is? You ignore her brother and only when you may need him to fight this stupid battle you go out of your way to search for him. Something you should have done ten years ago? You're only looking for him now because he is your fucking back-up plan!" Molly gasped at his words but Ron was ready to punch Dumbledore, but Hermione placed a hand on his elbow.

"We have a few weeks until school starts. I'm willing to spend them looking for _Freya._" The girl was strong as she stared Dumbledore down. He nodded and gave in to her demands. James sighed as he felt the letter in his pocket, Freya would be fine. He wouldn't let it slip, he trusted her and she trusted him. She would be fine.

LINEBREAKHERE

Freya woke up and stretched, she was momentarily taken aback from the different bedroom before she remembered where she was. Yawning she pulled she pulled on her dressing gown before walking into the kitchen. She jumped in surprise when she saw a strange man sitting at the table with two coffee's in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Kris' god-father. Sirius," he said with a grin. She nodded, quite scared.

"Freya," she stuttered in reply.

"Don't worry honey, don't go for your gender," he said with a laugh. She relaxed slightly, but was still on high alert around him. Sirius watched her, bemused by her actions. "Or age for that matter. So tell me Freya, where're you from?"

"Godric's Hollow, in England," she said quietly. She noticed the man clenched his fists lightly before relaxing.

"Really, I knew a great woman from Godric's Hollow. Her name was Dorea, she practically raised me with her husband and son." Sirius' face was almost sad as he thought about the woman,

"What happened to her?" she asked quietly.

"She died, of an illness a year before her grandchildren were born," Sirius said lowly. Freya sighed.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she said, unsure about what to say to the man.

"Doesn't matter now, that was probably better. If she had seen what happened to her grandchildren she would have been devastated."

"What happened?" Freya blurted out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that Godric's Hollow is so small, and my friends know everyone there. I'm not allowed to go there though and it would be nice to know some things." Sirius seemed to think about it, until his face lit up with realisation and he smiled sadly.

"Well, Dorea's son married the perfect girl. Then they had the twins. Merlin, they were wonderful. But then something happened, and they began to focus on the younger one. They both forgot about their elder child, until the accident. He, well, we think he fell down the stairs at a young age and broke his wrist. His mum totally ignored it after about, but I think that his father began to realise what he was doing. His father was heartbroken, he tried everything to try and give both the equal attention that they needed. But he couldn't, his wife began taken the younger twin out everywhere, she was the little angel of the family. He couldn't take his son with him and had work all the time. The son was targeted, and everywhere he went he was in danger. When he tried to talk to his wife, well... she wouldn't listen. So, he did the hardest thing he ever did and gave me my god-son. Told me to take him and run. Get him away from the attackers, and to a more loving environment. And I haven't seen them since," Sirius said quietly. Freya blinked, she never knew that Godric's Hollow could be so _interesting_. It was obvious that this man was a wizard, only wizards knew of Godric's Hollow, and he used the word Merlin.

"So, tell me Sirius, does Kris know about witchcraft and wizardry?" she said with a teasing smile. Sirius' eyes widened and he looked around.

"NO, and you must not tell him. Magic is apart of what attacked him in the first place. His magic was internally attacking him, and I need to keep him safe." Sirius looked solemn. "So tell me, why are _you_ here in the first place?"

"I, I ran away from home. My mum was always pushing me and never listening to me. And she was so over protective. I had a five person Auror guard during the holidays and my friends were trained to protect me if needed during the school term. It was ridiculous. Dad was the only thing that kept me sane." Sirius nodded at her words, she looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you meant to say: your parents will worry... you should tell them what's wrong?" she asked. Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"Nah, I was younger than you when I ran away. The units were trying to push me to become a Death Eater, so my cousins got me out of there and passed me along to the Potter's." Freya froze and stumbled back a bit. It couldn't be possible. It was so impossible that she had to sit down.

"Kris, he's a Potter?" she breathed out.

"Yeah, his real name is Hadrian James Kristian Potter. But we use Kristian James Black here." Sirius had no idea what he was doingo to the younger girl. She breathed heavily, _it can't be true, it can't be true_ she chanted in her head. Before Sirius could ask her what's wrong, Kris stumbled into the room blearily. Freya took a moment to analyse who could possibly be her older brother. Now that she knew what to look for in him, she could see the similarities. Whilst she always looked like a mix her grandmothers, Kris was obviously her parents son. He had Lily's facial structure and eyes, paired with her father's colouring and hair. She could see that he had their grandfather's height, something that skipped James and probably her Aunt Petunia's sharp gaze, and neck. She bit her lip in shock and kept muttering to herself. By then Kris had woken up properly and was looking at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, I really need to get some air," she gasped out. "I'll call you if I get lost or something." And with that she turned and fled to her bedroom, changing into some more appropriate clothing. She stuffed her wand into her hand bag and ran out of the apartment.

ANOTHERLINEBREAKHERE

Freya kept walking through the streets of Miami with a blank look on her face. She jumped when she walked into a tall blond who reminded her of someone.

"Hey, you okay?" he said with a smile. She shook herself.

"Yeah, fine, Peachy even," she said sarcastically.

"Do you wanna talk about it or something?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He laughed softly and pulled her over to the an ice-cream parlour. They bought some ice-cream and sat down.

"You know, this is the first time in two days that I have let myself follow a random stranger," she said humourlessly. The other guy laughed and lent down to be at eye-level with her.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't know me," he said calmly. She looked into his eyes and gasped, pulling back.

"Well, this is a day for surprises in deed," she started sarcastically, "first I meet someone who apparently knew me as a child, then I see Draco Malfoy of all people. Isn't that a huge coincidence." Draco laughed.

"Actually, I'm Sirius' nephew of sorts. His first cousin once removed or some crap like that," he said honestly. "Now, come on. Spill."

"If this gets back to Hogwarts I am going to personally castrate you using Hermione's cat," she threatened. Sighing she looked out to the sea. "Mum and I kept fighting, she wanted me to do this interview, that public appearance. She's _best friends _with Rita Skeeter after all their correspondences. I couldn't take that, and know it looks like Ron and Hermione are _dating_ or something. I mean I'm happy for them, but it made me so angry to see them and have them just forget about me. So, left my dad a note and hopped on the next international flight. Then, somehow, I wound up next to my long-lost brother who I never knew even existed!" Draco laughed quietly and rubbed her hand.

"I think I see what was going on, it's more obvious to me because I've watched you over the years, keeping one eye out for RI. You couldn't take the pressure of your mum, but you were too scared to talk to her, You didn't feel left out when you though that Granger and Weasley were dating. You were jealous, everyone could see at Hogwarts how you had fallen for the Weasel over the years. It was obvious in fourth year, you wanted him to ask you to the ball. So you took the cowards way out and ran. You ran away and your magic probably recognised Harry's in the airport. It bound to him and together you came here." Freya looked at the boy is confusion, it couldn't be. She thought that she got over her little crush at the end of fourth year. She sat there idly playing with her ice-cream and sighed when she realised it was true.

"Well fuck, you're right," she breathed out. Draco smirked and Freya cocked her head.

"Tell me Potter, have you experienced any of your Magic Sickness since you arrived here." She shook her head in the negative.

"I'm guessing, that you and Harry are connected and without each other your magic is wild. And it will be like that until your birthday. I'll see you around, I have to go make sure your brother and uncle isn't doing anything stupid."

"Wait!" she called out. "Why do you call Kris, Harry?" she asked.

"When Harry asks you to call him Harry rather than Kris, It means that he trusts you. But, you have to earn that trust. And I suggest that you do."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... branched off a bit... tell me what you think XD I only own Freya


End file.
